


Campfire's Warmth - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

by sxrensxng



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Link has a crush, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng
Summary: Link sees the girl often, and every time he does he feels his heart skip a beat. After each visit, he can't help but wait to see her again.One early morning, each of them has stayed up too late, and the warmth of the campfire pulls them in.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Campfire's Warmth - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted onto my wattpad (sxrensxng) and my tumblr (sxrensxngwrites)

Words could not describe how entranced with the girl Link was. Everything about her made his heart leap from his chest and an overwhelming wave of butterflies flood his system. It was a feeling that he never experienced often, and never in this capacity. From the moment she entered his vision, his nervous system would make him squirm and a large smile would bloom on his face.

He had seen her often. Almost once a week since he’d been awake at least. She wasn’t exactly hard to find, although Link never seemed to be looking for her whenever the two would meet.

He’d spot her in some old village ruins poking around for supplies, before he’d pop in and share his own. They’d laugh over some small misadventure that either of them had experienced earlier in the day as they sat around a small campfire. Neither of them had said much, but the small bursts of laughter were enough to fill the quaint silence.

She would leave after they ate, claiming the need to be on her way, although Link always found himself wanting her to stay. She was easy to be around, and she always brought that campfire-like warmth with her. Her cheerful warmth that would spread from her laughter to Link’s heart within seconds.

She’d also appear at the stables across Hyrule, although she’d frequent the one on the edge of Central Hyrule the most. He would be searching for somewhere to sleep, when she’d arrive with a herd of wild horses. It seemed as if she had made a habit of placing bets with the innkeeper and his brother. Link was fairly certain that she had won every time, as she had retrieved a horse in only a minute flat. 

She would laugh at the innkeeper’s brother as she registered her horse, making another joke and sending another wave of nerves through Link’s body. He couldn’t help but admire her when he saw her like this. She was entirely in her element, braving the plains in record time and a soft breeze through her hair. 

Link would stroll up to the stables and attempt to act nonchalant, although the tightened grip on his belt alerted her of his tenseness. He wouldn’t say much, he never did to begin with, but now that several peering eyes of other travelers were looking in he decided to keep his banter to himself.

She would turn away from the innkeeper’s brother and give Link a smile, one that Link had found himself looking forward to. He would give her a nod and a small grin, and the innkeeper would glance at his brother before the two of them wandered away from the counter.

The stables were an easy place for conversation. They were safer than the remote villages that the two had met up at before and the soft breezes of the plain provided background noise. She would suggest that they cook together, which Link would always oblige. He’d contribute the best game that he had hunted that week, which he always held onto in the event he’d see her, and she would procure the finest produce that Hyrule had ever seen.

“Where do you find it?” Link would ask.

“All across Hyrule,” She’d smile. “The honey is from East Necluda, but those pumpkins are from Kakariko Village.” She would go on to tell Link of the places she’d been, most of which he had seen, although he didn’t mind hearing of them again as long as she was the one telling him.

Whenever they would meet at the stable, they’d eventually each take a bed inside as it got dark. She’d bid him goodnight before pulling off her boots and climbing under the covers under the faint candlelight. Link would do the same, although he would face away from whatever side of the inn her bed was on to hide his smile.

Although, there had been one night at the stables that had been different than all the others. 

Link had been out late. He’d developed a nasty habit for staying up in the wee hours of the morning, especially since he was always looking for that mystical  _ Fang and Bone _ . He knew that he would need to turn in soon, for his strength was waning. 

He clambered over the hill and could see the light leak out onto the plain. He gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the stables. He could have made do with a mere campfire, but it seemed that Hylia herself had blessed him with an actual bed.

Although the further Link accessed the stables, it seemed that Hylia had done a little bit more than bless him. 

He spotted her again, sitting in the faint light of the campfire outside. She usually went to sleep far earlier than this, so Link was curious as to why she was still awake. As Link drew nearer, the light illuminated her features further. He would dare to say that Hylia had taken her time with her. Although fatigue plagued his body, the same gallop of his heart erupted once again.

His feet moved autonomously and directed Link away from the warm inn, instead leading him over to the lulling campfire.

She looked up from the flames at him, her eyes dancing with surprise.

It seemed as if she had begun to wonder where he was too, and the thought made Link’s heart leap again. He settled next to her on the ground, helping himself to the stew that lay uneaten. The warmth of the stew coupled with the close proximity to her sent another lull of joy over the Hero’s body, a sensation which he would say was unmatched by any other. 

She tried to maintain conversation, but it seemed that she continued to nod off. Her head would bob down as she began to rest, but she’d quickly jerk it up and apologize. After Link had finished his stew, he found himself doing the same.

When Link next awoke he found himself rather warm. This was different from the warmth of the stew or the warmth of his own mind. It was more real and soft than the aforementioned two. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and slowly looked around.

It was still dark out but it seemed as if the sun would soon rise. He glanced to his side to see her head of hair nestled calmly on his shoulder. 

Link’s body was now more awake then it had ever been, even though he’d been missing out on sleep for who knows how long. He took the moment to still his beating heart and access everything further. 

She was curled up close, her eyes closed. The faint sound of crickets could be heard amongst the tall grass and the newborn sun began to lick the grounds around them. There was no need for his heart to panic.

Although the sun was urging him to get a move on, Link ignored its call. Instead, he welcomed the few minutes of solace and his newfound warmth. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to return.

He felt her sir beside him later, and Link found himself looking at her again. She looked so peaceful and quaint under the light of the soft sunrise, and her beauty had only been illuminated further. The warmth from before had returned as she gave him a sleepy smile. 

Link decided that he would rather fight all of Hyrule then to never feel that warmth again.


End file.
